1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peg board displays and more particularly pertains to a new multi-station organizer and sports bottle holder for storing handles, straps, and bars that are used to perform different exercises on a multi-purpose exercise machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of peg board displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, peg board displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art peg board displays include U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,629 to Doyle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,509 to LaPorte et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,719 to Kolsrud et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,352 to Green Sr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,371 to Kirchner; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,334 to Hutchison.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-station organizer and sports bottle holder. The inventive device includes a section of peg board having a generally rectangular configuration. A mounting bracket is secured to a back surface of the section of peg board for securement of the section of peg board to a frame of a multi-purpose exercise machine. A set of pegs and hooks couple with the peg board for hanging equipment on the peg board. A sports bottle holder is adapted for coupling with the peg board for holding a beverage container on the peg board.
In these respects, the multi-station organizer and sports bottle holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing handles, straps, and bars that are used to perform different exercises on a multi-purpose exercise machine.